Math Problems
by nayaruss
Summary: I've always been good at math, it's my best subject, but now that I have 3 problems smarts can't solve. GaaHinaSasu.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own Naruto_

_**Math Problems**_

_Summary: I've always been good at math, it's my best subject, but now that I have 3 problems smarts can't solve. GaaHinaSasu._

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

The lecture that the teacher was giving wasn't as loud as the ticks of the clock. The more time passed the louder the clicks got. The walls of history was my safe haven but time always clicked away too fast. My next class was math. I had no problems with math.

None.

I was the best one at matter of fact. There no problem I couldn't solve. If the teacher had trouble they would come to me.

But…

_Ring._

The indication that class was over and so was my life.

"Hey, Hinata is it true? The rumors?" and I already knew what he was talking. I could only gulp at the thought that everybody in the school knew already and only first period had passed.

All the people I was trying to avoid were in my math class.

I couldn't skip because then people would look for me on their own free will and I would be harassed un-publicly. I rather have witnesses.

The person already knew what my answer was.

"Aww…Hinata, out of all people…" he trailed of as his hand was on his forehead.

"I-I couldn't s-say n-no," I said shy looking at the twirling pale ring fingers of my hand.

"I'm going to guess you're going to need a body guard today, but I guess that's why I'm here right?"

I slightly smiled at my feet, but what could I say.

No. I don't want your help from the impeding trouble of today.

"Thanks, Shikamaru, I appreciate it." _A lot. _

He walked to the classroom and all eyes were upon me. I already knew that there would be learning of math today on my part and if there was group assignment it would be real easy for me to be interrogated because the teacher knows everybody comes to Hinata for help.

When the teacher walked in, I hurriedly rushed to my seat.

Thank goodness.

He was on time, for the first time in his life.

I sat right in the front and Shikamaru sat right beside me, looking around at all others in the class, giving them the glare to back off.

"So you'll be working with the people at your table, on assignment 1A through 10G and make sure you write the terms." (and to think I actually had to do this.)

As the teacher was speaking, Sasuke had slipped into class and sat in the seat in front of me. I'm positive it wasn't intentional but there weren't any other seats anywhere. His lip was swollen. I was ready to ask what happened when Gaara entered the room with a scratch across his eyebrow and a black eye.

Shikamaru got up from his seat and sat next to Sasuke knowing that Gaara was coming to sit in our area. Since the desk were set up into four's were two faced another two. I was just glad Shikamaru was trying to keep the peace. I just wished they didn't fight so much or knew what they were fighting about.

Gaara set next to me. He gave me a quick smirk and looked angrily at Sasuke. Sasuke only rolled his eyes facing Gaara giving him the same stare.

"Hinata, I need some help!" Sakura yelled from across the room.

I was a little fearful of the real reason she was calling me over there but the tension in the air between these two was breathe taking and I needed some air.

I got up and could tell the worried-ness in Shikamaru's eyes but I nodded confirming I'd be okay.

_Hopefully._

When I reached Hinata's table. It was she, Ino, Karin, and Temari. I leaned over to see the problem that Sakura asked me about. I started writing it down, but the question I was waiting for had finally come.

"Did Sasuke really ask you out?"

"W-What?"

"She didn't stutter," Ino said rather rudely.

I only looked at them confused and then at the table where Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru sat. I didn't know what to say, be honest or lie. We really didn't talk about when people asked because I know a lot of people would be like keep it on the DL (down low) but then there are others who would be like definitely tell everyone. Do you know who that is? It's Sasuke Uchiha.

I gulped my spit, trying to lick my lips from their dryness.

"Why would you think that? Doesn't Sasuke like you?" I was trying to avoid the question, lead Sakura on to leave me alone and put her attention on Sasuke.

_Sorry, Sasuke._

She smiled at the thought.

"Sasuke, would definitely not like forehead over here," Ino said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms and legs. Her attitude of disapprovement with my comment was very apparent.

"Are you jealous pig that Sasuke likes me instead of you," she said sticking out her tongue like a little girl.

"Sasuke doesn't like you," she said plainly.

"How do you know because he definitely doesn't like you," she said also becoming angry with Ino's comments now.

I was a little worried now. I most definitely got the attention off of me, but violence was something I'd never enjoyed.

"I hear my name a lot over here," Sasuke said approaching grabbing a hold of my waist. I was surprised by the action and ashamed because he just ruined it.

"Sasuke, why are you grabbing Hinata like that?" Karin asked finally stepping into the conversation.

"Haven't you guys heard, Hinata is my girl now," I mentally slapped myself and Sasuke. What the hell Sasuke, if I'm still alive obviously I denied those accusations.

"What?" I said pushing him away trying to act as convincing as possible.

"Are you sure about that Sasuke it seems a little one sided?" Temari asked mockingly.

He looked at me strange.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

I only stood silent. I didn't want to embarrass Sasuke but I wanted to survive high school. I had three years to go.

"Yes, it's true Sasuke asked me out but I rejected his offer." Everybody in the room was silent and surprised, even Sasuke. He gasped just like everybody else, while I could see Gaara with that same grin on his face.

I walked back to my seat and sat down, while Sasuke still stood dumbfounded. As soon as he registered everything that just happened he walked over to the seats.

"What was that, Hinata?"

"Sasuke, I was doing fine until you walked over there. I'm trying to live through high school, with having to look over my shoulder all the time because I took the most eligible heartthrob prodigy away from them." He smirked down at me and looked at Shikamaru and Gaara. I could tell he was showing off.

"I think we should see other people."

His eyes widen in surprise.

"We haven't even gone out yet," he said agitated and confused.

"I mean not for long or real, it's like until the rumors die down because nobody's going to believe I really turned you down and people will keep breathing down your neck to find out why me…" I really just hoped he would go along with the plan.

"So who'd you have in mind?"

"Well I don't know. You have a whole student body who would go for you, but you pick someone believable maybe…Sakura."

He looked at me in disgust. "I can barely have a conversation with her, now I have to ask her out."

"You could write it down, besides if you do it. Everybody will leave me alone because they'll just think you were doing that to make her jealous…blah blah blah."

"I think it should be someone close to me, maybe Shikamaru. People would believe that we've been together before, besides nobody will really care once you and Sakura 'get together.'"

"Yes, I can't wait,"

"But there is a problem in this plan."

"What?" I asked confused by Shikamaru's interruption.

"I have a girlfriend, already."

I slapped myself.

"Well…" I looked around, "How about Gaara? He already knows the situation and he's a good guy and a quiet cute person. I could say I've been going with him for a while and that's why I turned you down."

"Oh hell no! I don't trust him." He yelled angrily narrowing his eyes at Gaara. Gaara only ignored his stare. His eyes were closed and he seem to be not even paying attention.

"Come on Sasuke, please, it's only going to be for a few weeks…tops," trying to sound reassuring.

"I don't mind doing it. If that helps your decision and if it helps your relationship with Sasuke I 'love' to help." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Sasuke was literally growling at him.

"I don't want him near you."

"Don't worry it's fake. It's only the label we need. It isn't like we need to prove anything to anyone and since Gaara is already in the plan the only person who might be a problem is Sakura, but she's going to be so happy about her 'new boyfriend' for that." I said rolling my tongue and giving him a grin.

He face definitely wasn't saying happy happy joy joy. He looked like he was ready to rip off Gaara's head. His face was red and the steam was slowly leaking out of his ears. I just really wanted class to be over.

_Ring._

_Thank goodness._

"So is our date still on for Friday night?"

"Of course," I said kissing him on the cheek quickly before anyone could notice.

I went the opposite direction the next class.

By the end of the day everyone knew me as Gaara's girl and Sakura as Sasuke's.

Now how would we be able to keep our relationship a secret.

* * *

Review for contuination tell me what you think. It took me forever to think how I was going to write and who would be in it and all of that because I was thinking about not even writing for the Naruto anime, but then I changed my mind a few times. So please review…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews and terribly sorry for long wait.

_**Complications.**_

Gaara and I after schooled walked towards the library. I needed to get some books for my research paper for English. I didn't feel the need for Gaara to come with me but he insisted. I didn't mind, I thought it was…sweet.

The silence between us wasn't voluntary, but it wasn't involuntary either. It was nice. Autumn was a good season overall. Today wasn't cold, nor was it hot, but the breeze that blew the fallen leaves wildly made me feel…good.

When we reached the front of the library I took my backpack off of Gaara's back that he was carrying.

"You sure...cause I can stay and take you home?"

I only blushed and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay," I said walking towards the library and thanked Gaara for his kindness and for excepting to be my 'boyfriend.'

"I couldn't say no," he said leaning in kissing me on the cheek.

The blush on my face was apparent and he wouldn't understand the gratitude I felt towards him because he didn't have to do this and he didn't have to make it so believable too.

It had only been about two hours since we were let out of school and word spread like wildfire. I was happy that nobody was interrogating and more or less harassing Sasuke about is new relationship with Sakura because I had no idea how I would answer any of their questions. I hadn't thought about it. I only ran with whatever happened and not really thinking it through and for some reason I felt in the pit of my stomach that would be my downfall.

I walked into the library.

It was quiet, empty the exact way I liked it. It was a few people hear in there, some college students checking out some books for class, some kids playing video games on the computer and two people playing chess.

I walked up the stairs to where the encyclopedias and hopefully a free computer would be.

When I got up the stairs there were no free computers, so I sat at one of the tables and started to write. I didn't really know what I was looking for, or how I should approach the assignment, so I just read the table of contents to see if grabbing any of the three books I grabbed was a waste of time.

Then I started to write. I didn't know how much time was passing me by or how much time until the library was about to close, but I knew this assignment might not ever get done.

"Hey Hinata," my face shout up from the book I had been staring out for the pass however long as my ears turned pink by the sound it heard.

'H-Hi Naruto," I said shyly, placing my face back into the book peaking at him from time to time.

"What you doing? This is for your English paper, right?" he said picking up the notebook that sat on the table.

"Wow, how long have you been here?" he surprised as he saw how many words were on the paper. I looked at my watch and noticed I had been here longer then I had expected.

"About two hours," I said probably as surprised as he was.

"Huh," he said nodding his head, with his mouth slightly ajar. He sat the notebook down back on the table and walked to the seat across from me. My eyes hovered over the top of the book as I snuck little peaks at the blond blue-eyed beauty.

He sat down with his hands on the back of his head and started rocking back and forth.

I guessed the conversation was over since he had stopped talking and still looked at the book. I still had been on page one, I hadn't read anything or wrote anything on the notebook except my name and the date. My mind had been wandering around of the events that happened today and what was the cause of them from yesterday. I just only wished I knew how to be honest with everybody, even more so myself, because I knew hurting everybody around was not the right thing to do.

"So you and Gaara?" I heard Naruto say as he still stared up at the ceiling. He sounded uncaring and only looked up at him, surprised.

"Y-Yes," I said nervously hoping he would believe it.

He looked at me, and his blue eyes only showed confusion.

"Why?" he said getting out of his seat and his body was outstretched across the table, his face inches from mine. I blushed furiously at the proximity of our faces.

I didn't know what to say. My mouth, and throat was dry. I was trying to get my brain to comprehend what he was saying, but I was too worried about breathing properly, I couldn't get myself to do it.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and his nose touched mine and he closed his eyes for a second. He opened them and stared in my eyes.

My heart was pumping through my chest and I could feel myself losing consciousness.

"Just…be careful, okay?" he said finally.

I only nodded towards him and gulped as he got up and walked away.

Words couldn't describe what I was feeling and I wondered what that was all about, but I didn't care.

I sighed a sigh of relief happy that I didn't embarrass myself too much in front of him. I closed the books and put two of them back on the self and checked out the one I had started to read.

I walked outside of the library. The temperature had dropped and the sky had darkened.

I put on my coat that I had in my book bag and put the book inside and started on my way home.

When I got home, I greeted my father who was in his study and said hi to Hanabi and Neji. Hanabi was in her room reading some magazine and Neji was downstairs read a book.

I went to my room and closed my door. I laid on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I was really thinking about anything or my thoughts were too congested for me to pin point any of them but I knew it had everything to do with Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto.

Gaara is my 'boyfriend.'

Sasuke is my secret boyfriend and Naruto didn't know it but he was the cause of all of it.

The knock on the door stopped my thoughts as I looked at the door waiting for the person to come in. when they didn't enter I already knew who it was.

"Come in, Neji," I said. I knew it was Neji because Hanabi would just walk in my room and not knock at all and my father would just yell through the door if he wanted something.

He walked in and looked at me.

"What?" I said looking at him confused by his silence and the look he was giving me.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Gaara?" he said disappointed almost hurt.

And he had a right to be, Neji was—besides Shikamaru—my best friend and something you got often as my best friend was get any information when something happened to me only because—they actually listened.

I frowned at myself but I wouldn't know what to tell him because I would probably actually spilled the truth.

"There's nothing to tell," I said plainly, looking away from him. I stared down at my feet, twirling my fingers.

"You're lying," he said plainly, walking closer to me. He cupped my chin and lifted my face to meet his. I tried to break away but his grip was tight.

"Tell me the truth," he said looking in my eyes.

"I-I c-can't" I said breaking my face from his grip.

"Why?" his eyes softened in understanding but he still persisted.

"I-I…I-It's complicated," I said finally.

And that was the truth it was REALLY complicated.

TBC

Sorry for long wait. Please review for continuation. Sorry for any errors.


End file.
